


[fanmix] The hanged man - A Beth March (Little Women) fanmix

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanmixes [17]
Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Character Study, Fanmix, Female-Centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: 12. THE HANGED MAN. - that the figure, as a whole, suggests life in suspension, but life and not death-The Pictorial Key to the Tarot, A. E. Waite,
Series: My fanmixes [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664605





	[fanmix] The hanged man - A Beth March (Little Women) fanmix

**Beth March - Little Women - The hanged man**

[Image description: Fanmix cover made out of 2 screencaps from Little Women (2019) - the image is split in the middle horizontally. The upper half shows Beth sitting at her piano, hugging herself, looking sad. Her hair is in a bun. The second is upside down, showing Beth playing her piano, eyes closed. Her hair is loose. The words: “The hanged man A Beth March (Little Women) fanmix” are written in the middle of the cover in white letters./end Image description]

_Tracklist_

Adventure Time - Everything Stays   
Ani Difranco - joyful girl   
The Beatles - Hey Jude   
Birdy - People Help The People   
Blakey - even my dad does sometimes (Ed Sheeran cover)   
The Bottle Rockets - Welfare Music   
Charlie Allen - eulogy   
Christy Nockels - pitter patter goes the rain   
Cloud Cult - the deaf girls song   
Concrete Blonde - lullabye   
Courtney Marie Andrews - May Your Kindness Remain   
Courtney Marie Andrews - This house   
The Crane Wives - Keep You Safe   
Dar Williams - this was pompeii   
Flannel graph - five foot three   
Hazel Dickens - Won't You Come and Sing for Me   
The highwaywomen - old soul   
The hundred acre woods - pennsylvania   
Katie Herzig - Best Day Of Your Life   
Leith Ross - everyone ive never met   
Little Big Town - The Daughters   
Modern english - dawn chorus   
Nada surf - meow meow lullaby   
Owl City - Plant life   
The Paper Kites - willow tree march   
Regina Spektor - firewood   
Sammy Copley - good lie   
The Slip - children of december   
Stars - 14 Forever  
Stars - Today Will Be Better, I Swear!   
Voices in your head - sing for myself   
Yusuf - Don´t be shy   
Disney - the Hunchback of Notre Dame - bell tower   
Lullatone - trying something again (again)   
The Shape Of Water - Elisas theme


End file.
